1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component with external electrodes on one principal face of an element body.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known conventional electronic component in which a plurality of connection pads are formed on a lower face of a chip body and in which a gold bump is formed through an underlying metal layer under an exposed surface of each connection pad, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-12668).